Li-Ming in Moaning in the Mines
by Runty Grunty
Summary: Li-Ming gets knocked into the Haunted Mines by Stukov, and then gets knocked up by the Infested Terran's severed, tentacled limb.


There's such a lack of Heroes of the Storm content that I felt I should add my own fic for it. I originally had this hosted on Hentai Foundry, but felt like uploading it here.

Anyhow, this features our favorite Rebellious Wizard, Li-Ming, getting tentacled by a Zerg mutation.

Enjoy!

* * *

Li-Ming smirked as she rode her celestial steed through Ravencourt. Once again, she found herself battling for control of the Haunted Mines, and her team now needed her for a push at the enemy's Keeps. Once she got there, Li-Ming knew it would be a quick fight. So far, Li-Ming was proving to be one of the realm's most powerful defenders, scoring kill after kill on enemy heroes.

For her, though, it was just another day in the life of a Wizard.

Reaching a solitary watchtower, Li-Ming dismounted her steed, which vanished into starlight, and stood upon the stone pedestal, which shifted as she took control of it. She was always irked by whenever her teammates decided not to capture them themselves.

But just as she secured it, she saw a familiar, vile appendage heading straight for her, too fast for her to react. Li-Ming yelped and then howled as she was sent flying back, along with the stretching Zerg arm, right for a large pit that led into a vast network of caverns below. The mutating arm severed itself from its source just as Li-Ming was sent tumbling into the mines below, following her into the abyss.

…

Li-Ming's vision swam before her eyes. The echoing sound of rocks falling told her she was now in the depths of the caves. She rubbed the back of her head as she pulled herself up, remembering just what had happened to her.

Growling, she said, "Curse that Stukov! Who does he think he is?! I'm going to blast him into another plane of existence when I–"

Li-Ming's tirade stopped as she looked around and realized, to her chagrin, that her wand and source were missing. She could still cast spells without them, but it would be almost impossible to control them properly.

"Oh, damn it all! I couldn't even land next to my wand? Ugh, nothing to do but hearth back to– Eh?"

Li-Ming stopped as she heard a fleshy popping noise nearby. She raised her hand to produce a ball of fire, just enough to illuminate the area, and saw the source of the commotion.

It was the detached former segment of Stukov's infested arm. Or at least that's what it had been before, but the appendage had clenched its three claw-like digits onto a pink crystal and was now mutating rapidly. The mass of infested flesh grew rapidly, with sacs of purple fluid bulging at its sides and what were clearly tentacles sprouting from all over it.

Li-Ming made a disgusted "Blegh!", and then quickly regretted it as the tentacled mutation suddenly sprouted what was clearly an eyeball, which looked right at her.

"Oh dear, not good…"

Li-Ming took a step back from the tentacled thing, which then detached itself from the magical crystal and, with surprising speed, rushed toward her on a series of claw-like legs. Yelping in surprise, Li-Ming launched a volley of Magic Missiles at the creature. To her dismay, the projectiles all went wildly off-target due to the lack of her wand. Only one even glanced the creature, bursting open one of the sacs on its side and causing it to release a strange gas.

Realizing she could not kill the monster in her unarmed state, Li-Ming tried to gather the energy to teleport away. But it was too little, too late, as four of the creature's tentacles shot out and slammed into her arms and legs, wrapping around them as they shoved Li-Ming into the cavern wall and knocked the wind out of her. More tentacles began to coil around her limbs as the wizard attempted to recover from the impact, including one that wrapped around her neck. Li-Ming desperately tried thrashing against the creature's tendrils, but she had never been very strong physically and this thing clearly overpowered her.

And as she struggled, Li-Ming could not help but inhale some of the gas that was leaking out of the monster's damaged side, coughing loudly on it. Suddenly her body began to heat up inside, an unfamiliar heat seemed to pool between her legs. And with that heat, she also felt her magic refusing to obey her commands, her teleportation spell fizzling out.

Trying to ignore the sensation, Li-Ming scowled as she said, "L-Let go of me, you… you… whatever you are!"

Obviously, the creature didn't listen, and Li-Ming suspected that it probably couldn't even understand her. Still, that didn't stop her from going into a tirade of threats about turning the monster inside-out or vaporizing it slowly.

Just as Li-Ming was about to spout off another set of profanity, one of the tentacles reached up to her vest and epaulets and, with a strength that surprised her, tore them from her back. Shortly after, another pair grabbed the skirt of her robe and pulled it away in a mess of shredded fabric.

"H-HEY! Stop that! What are you– EHH?!"

More tentacles had risen, but instead of tearing clothing away, these ones began slithering underneath her wardrobe. Li-Ming yelped as they began rubbing against her lightly tanned skin, each one secreting some sticky purple goo that began to soak into her body and robe. She made a particularly loud gasp as two of them slithered under her corset and reached her breasts, shocking her as they began to coil around her tits.

She now had a good idea where this was going.

"W-Wait a second! S-Stop that! Let go of me, you lecher! A–AAHHHH!"

Li-Ming winced as the tentacles gave her nipples a sharp pinch, and her body trembled as, to her shock, she was met with a pleasurable twinge from her breasts. She couldn't believe it, but this thing was making her feel good.

Then, as her breasts were squeezed again, another tentacle rose up and took a hold of her bustier. With an extra hard tug, Li-Ming watched as another piece of her extravagant outfit was reduced to ribbons, and now her surprisingly ample breasts were out in the open. She hadn't been so top-heavy before entering the Nexus, but ever since she found herself jumping from realm to realm, she noticed she was slowly and steadily becoming more buxom. Back in Sanctuary, she would've been a modest B-cup, but nowadays she was easily a DD. She honestly liked being bigger, but now it proved nothing but a disadvantage.

Li-Ming blushed hotly as her nipples were twisted and pulled, and her breasts were jerked and squeezed roughly. She knew this kind of treatment should have been painful, but instead her body stirred with pleasure from the rough foreplay. She then realized it must have had something to do with the gas and secretions she had been exposed to. She wasn't a total stranger when it came to aphrodisiacs; men and women in Caldeum frequented them in brothels and other seedy locations, though Li-Ming herself never partook in such things.

As her breasts were given a particularly long tug, Li-Ming found herself hit by a spike of pleasure and, to her shame, could not stop herself from crying out as her body shook in orgasm. The climax was far more intense than any she'd ever had before and left her stunned at how she had been made to cum just from having her breasts fondled.

But she knew it wasn't over. She'd heard far too many raunchy stories of creatures like this one, and knew it was just getting started.

Sure enough, shortly after her orgasm, Li-Ming heard her robe being torn again, this time between her legs and exposing her black silk panties. The undergarment didn't last long, ripped apart by another tentacle before it began to slide back and forth, stroking her pussy lips and clit. Li-Ming bit her lip to try and withstand the pleasure, but it was a losing battle from the start.

To her surprise, the tentacles didn't end up stroking her pussy for too long. But as she looked down, she quickly found out why as a single, thick tentacle began to move between her legs. Her eyes widened with dismay.

"S-Stop! No! Don't you dare, you beast! Don't YOU DAAAAA-AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Li-Ming released a shrill scream as the monster thrust deep inside her, striking her cervix immediately. Tears of both shame and outrage flowed down her face as blood seeped from her pussy. She had always known she could end up losing her virginity to a demon or some monster, but she hadn't expected it to be like this. She hadn't wanted it to be like this.

And then the monster began thrusting. Li-Ming yelped as the tentacle sawed back and forth inside her vaginal canal, which was being stretched painfully around the thick intruder. Each thrust inward battered her cervix, and steadily hit harder and harder with each blow. Yet she did her best not to show any sign of weakness, continuing to make threats even amid her gasps of pain.

"AGH! Y-You'll – NNGH! – pay for this! I-I'll erase you f-from e-existence when I – NGAAA! T-Take th-that foul thing out o-of me right – EEYAAA!"

Unfortunately, between the creature's lack of comprehension and Li-Ming's flushed cheeks, her threats came across as hollow. Another tentacle stroked her exposed back, spreading its sticky fluids across her lightly-tanned skin. Her breasts were already smeared with fluid, and her nerves burned intensely with unwanted pleasure.

For minutes, the tentacles continued to ravish the young Wizard, exploring every inch of her exposed skin. With each moment that passed she found it harder and harder to resist the pleasure she was experiencing. Every inch of her body was burning hot with desire, yet her pride forced her to keep resisting.

As the tentacles coiled around her breasts gave her another squeeze, Li-Ming felt the tentacle in her snatch begin to expand, pushing against her tight vaginal walls. The tentacle then pulled back and made a particularly hard thrust, and Li-Ming cried out at the top of her lungs as, painfully, it broke past her cervix and entered her womb.

And as it did, she felt something burning hot begin to spurt out inside her.

It was too much for her to take. Li-Ming's body went rigid. Her eyes fluttered, and she released a moan of ecstasy, in shock of how good she felt despite the pain. Her gaze fell upon her still-clothed navel, which was distending around the tentacle in her womb and inflating ever so slightly from the copious flood of whatever was being pumped into her.

Li-Ming couldn't even scream or cry out. She was left in a trance, overwhelmed by pleasure as she climaxed. Yet her tears continued to slide down her cheeks, ashamed at herself for enjoying her own rape. Her tears soon mingled with the blood and fluids trickling down her legs.

She began to sob loudly as the tentacle continued to fuck her, even as it kept filling her with more of its vile fluid. She didn't want to be a mother, but with how much her navel was bloating, she didn't see how this wouldn't impregnate her. With her cervix breached, the tentacle was now hammering away at the roof of her womb, and Li-Ming watched with dismay how her navel distended under what was left of her corset.

She was so focused with the tentacle invading her womb that she didn't notice another tentacle rising to her face until it touched her lips, and by then it was too late for her to stop it from plunging into her throat. Li-Ming gagged as the new intruder thrust in and out within her mouth, leaving a foul taste that made her want to throw up. She tried to turn her head away, but it was no use. She then tried to bite down on the tentacle, but it repelled her teeth like rubber. All she could do was moan as the creature continued to rape her.

The tentacles around her breasts continued to squeeze and pull her tits around, twisting her nipples and covering her chest in slime. Their movements were always erratic so that Li-Ming could never figure out any sort of pattern, and so she would always be hit with heavy jolts of pleasure unexpectedly from her chest. Again, they pulled her nipples outward, stretching her breasts out to their fullest before releasing her teats, sending her tits bouncing back into place before coiling around them again. And again, Li-Ming was left stunned by how good it all felt.

Then, she felt the tentacle in her mouth begin to swell. Li-Ming knew what was coming, and frantically she tried to do anything to get it from shooting its load down her throat. She knew if she drank the creature's fluids, it could drive her mad.

But she couldn't do anything to stop it. She made a loud, yet muffled scream as the tentacle released a thick spurt of its juices directly down her throat. Faced with the threat of suffocation, Li-Ming had no choice but to drink it down. And as she did, she felt her body spike with heat, particularly at her chest. Her breasts felt like they were now burning up.

Li-Ming looked down at her chest and, with eyes wide open, saw her already-impressive bust begin to swell. The tentacles coiled around her breasts sank into her titflesh as she grew several cup sizes in mere seconds. Her eyes were again flooded with tears as she saw her breasts each grow to the size of her head, making even Alexstrasza look small by comparison. Li-Ming might have liked having larger breasts since she came to the Nexus, but this was taking things too far! Yet even with their newfound size, her chest retained its firm shape and did not sag. Her nipples became swollen as well, and with their newfound size they made her body far more sensitive.

To some relief, the tentacle in her mouth withdrew after it finished releasing its load, allowing Li-Ming to gasp for breath. But the tentacle in her womb continued its merciless thrusts, causing spurts of its cum and her vaginal fluids to squirt out of her cunt.

"Y-Y-You beast… Y-You won't get away with this…" she whimpered, but this was only met by the tentacles coiled around her massive mammaries giving her another hard squeeze. "S-Stop it…! Stop t-touching my chest…! NNGH! AGH! AAAAHHHH!"

Again, she was ignored by the monster, which continued to grope and fuck her with utter abandon. Li-Ming almost wished someone would come and rescue her, but she also didn't want anyone to see her like this. She would never be able to show her face in public if someone found her being raped by this thing.

Li-Ming let out another shrill cry as the tentacle in her womb sped up its pace, thickening against her inner walls again. It was going to cum again, and her womb was already crammed full of monster spunk, her waist still noticeably bloated. Li-Ming now feared for her life.

"D-Don't…! I-I'm already too full! Y-You can't put more in! I'll burst like a – NOO! DON'T! AAAAHHAAAAAAHHNN!"

Li-Ming wailed as she felt more of the monster's cum being unloaded into her womb, stretching her insides until she felt as if she were going to explode. Her corset had now been broken and hung by fraying strands to her as her waist bloated rapidly. She was starting to look as if she were six-months pregnant now and was only getting bigger. She didn't know how she was still alive from all this.

At the same time, her breasts were given a long tug by the nipples, stretching her enormous tits out. It felt like her nipples were going to be torn off. But then the tendrils released her teats, and as they bounced wildly back to her chest, they began to release a spray of white, thick milk. The sight of her tits lactating only worsened things for Li-Ming, who was now terrified with the notion that she was going to be pregnant with this monster's spawn.

Then, just when Li-Ming was sure her gut was about to explode, the monster wrapped two thick tentacles around her bulging waist and squeezed. HARD.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Li-Ming screamed at the top of her lungs and her eyes rolled back into her skull as she was forced to release a powerful spray of monster cum from her pussy. Her breasts were similarly crushed in a tentacular grip to release thick streams of milk. Her arms and legs were given similar treatments, but she could hardly pay those any mind as she was forced into several consecutive orgasms. She could barely gasp for air as she made rapid, high-pitched shrieks of painful pleasure. It was a show of depravity that would have rivalled even the most twisted tortures of Cydaea, the Maiden of Lust from the Burning Hells.

Li-Ming could no longer form coherent words as she tried to beg for mercy. Her pride had been all but shattered by this point, and Li-Ming would've given anything for her torment to stop. Her lungs burned for air, but she couldn't stop screaming. Jolt after jolt of pleasure ripped through her body from her breasts as milk continued to spray from her nipples.

At the same time, the tentacles groping her body began to release their own streams of sticky fluids all over her. Within seconds, Li-Ming was coated with monster spunk, both inside and out. She felt as if she would never be clean again.

Then, mercifully, the pain began to subside. Li-Ming saw through tear-flooded eyes that her navel had been compressed back to its normal svelte shape, and that she was somehow still alive. An immense pool of cum was beneath her, her pussy continuing to drip into it. Her breasts had finally stopped releasing their huge sprays of milk, and even looked as if they had shrunk back down a bit.

For a moment, Li-Ming thought it was finally over.

But to her horror, the tentacles did not release her, and instead lifted her so her body hung from her wrists and ankles over the pool of cum. The tentacle in her womb was still there, continuing to push in and out of her still-stuffed baby chamber. Her breasts were still at least five cup sizes larger than normal, and tentacles continued to fondle them.

Li-Ming looked down to see a new thick tentacle rise and watched with dread as it moved toward her ass.

"N-No… No, y-you can't… Not there…! Anything but that! NOT THERE!"

Li-Ming shook her head in disbelief as the tentacle prodded against her untouched anus. She had never even considered the idea of anal, and she knew she would never be able to take such a thick tendril. It was practically as wide as her leg!

The tentacle reared back, and Li-Ming cried out for help.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

A blue beam of photon energy ripped through the cavern and struck the tentacle before it could enter Li-Ming's ass. The Zerg mutation shrieked in pain as several more such pulses struck it dead center, burning through its flesh. The tentacles holding Li-Ming flailed wildly and soon lost their grip on their captive. Li-Ming yelped as she landed face-first into the pool of cum, a loud splat accompanying her shameful fall.

Groaning loudly as she tried to push herself up, Li-Ming looked to see who had saved her and was surprised to see a familiar golden robot floating above the ground. Probius, a Protoss Probe that had somehow achieved true sentience and a spark of life all its own, beeped and chirped as it released another Disruption Pulse into the Zerg monster. The creature tried to lash out at the Probe, but its clumsy strike was easily avoided, allowing Probius to deploy a Warp Rift within mere inches of the Zerg bioform.

Realizing what was going to happen next, Li-Ming scrambled to her feet and dashed away just as Probius fired another pulse, this one striking the Warp Rift and releasing a powerful explosion. A spray of guts and giblets punctuated the end of the Zerg creature's short life.

Probius chirped happily at its victory, and then turned toward Li-Ming, who was hacking up a small amount of monster cum that she had accidentally swallowed upon hitting the pool. She leaned against the cave wall as she tried to spit out the horrible-tasting substance.

When Probius made a concerned beeping sound, Li-Ming said, "I-I'm alright. I'll – NGH AACK!"

Li-Ming jolted when she felt a familiar twitching still going on inside her body and looked down to see that the tentacle that had been plunged into her womb was still there, flailing wildly after having been severed from the Zerg monster. A considerable length of it was still hanging out of her pussy, so Li-Ming was able to grasp it and, with a great amount of discomfort, slowly pull it out of her insides. She winced and grimaced as she had to slowly extract the tentacle, crying out painfully when the tip of it popped past her battered cervix. Seconds later, she made a loud gasp of relief as the tentacle came free from her cunt, and she dropped it to the ground as more monster cum began to spill out of her.

All the while, Probius simply watched with what Li-Ming hoped was concern. She didn't know if Protoss machines could be considered perverts. Either way, she knew she had to be looking extremely undignified now. Her outfit was a wreck, her body was covered inside and out in who-knows-what, and her enlarged chest was jiggling pendulously before her with a few drops of milk still coming from her swollen teats.

Catching her breath, Li-Ming turned to face Probius and said, "Th-Thank you, little friend."

Probius made a series of happy chirps and beeps, none of which Li-Ming could understand. She didn't speak robot or Protoss, after all.

Then her pride came back to her. Glaring at the Probe, she said, "You will not tell ANYONE about this! If anyone else finds out about this, I'll–"

She stopped then as Probius simply gave her a puzzled look and several beeps of confusion.

"…You don't even understand, do you…?"

The two simply stared at each other for a moment. Then, realizing Probius was probably the least likely being in the Nexus who might share such a humiliating ordeal with others, Li-Ming let out a loud sigh of exasperation.

"Oh, whatever. Just don't tell anyone about this, okay? I mean, if you can even… nevermind…! Just don't tell anyone!"

Again, Probius responded with confused beeping as Li-Ming turned away and began to search for her misplaced wand. She was going to need it if she wanted to cover herself up, not to mention get herself cleaned off.

And yet she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to fix her new chest size…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave reviews!


End file.
